


[exo has entered the chat.]

by carpesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon (kinda), Friendship, Jokes, M/M, Non AU, OT9 - Freeform, exo basically being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo
Summary: junmyeon has asked for all members to come online.chaos ensues.but really—what did he expect?
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	[exo has entered the chat.]

**junmyeon**  
okay is everyone here???

 **chanyeol**  
im here

 **junmyeon**  
thank you chanyeol  
what about everyone else?  
guys????

 **minseok**  
present

 **jongin**  
im here  
idk why tho

 **junmyeon**  
okay that’s 4 accounted for

 **sehun**  
you gotta wait for yixing  
he’s in china  
there’s a time difference remember

 **jongdae**  
we’re an hour ahead

 **sehun**  
exactly  
so we have to wait an hour for yixing

 **baekhyun**  
who’s going to tell him??

 **sehun**  
tell me what?????

 **jongdae**  
that’s not how it works

 **sehun**  
....  
i don’t get it

 **yixing**  
i’m here sorry had to feed cat

 **sehun**  
woah  
**@yixing** i thought we were one hour apart

 **yixing**  
what is sehun talking about

 **junmyeon**  
**@sehun ♡** i told yixing to be here one hour earlier in his time

 **sehun**  
ohhhhhhh  
i get it now

 **jongin**  
do you??

 **junmyeon**  
so is that everyone??

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

**chanyeol**  
where’s **@ksoo**??

 **jongdae**  
don’t scare him off he was typing!!

 **baekhyun**  
and now he’s deleted whatever it is was typing and starting again

 **jongdae**  
we’re going to be here forever

 **baekhyun**  
**@dks** just say hi  
no need to send anything else

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

**chanyeol**  
so how is everyone today

 **jongin**  
ffs chanyeol

 **yixing**  
what happened to **@my bro kyungsoo**???

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

**baekhyun**  
he probably deleted what he was typing to answer chanyeols q instead  
thanks **@pcy**

 **jongdae**  
it’s all **@chanyeol** ’s fault

 **jongin**  
it’s chanyeol’s fault

 **minseok**  
it’s all **@park chanyeol** ’s fault

 **junmyeon**  
okay let’s just wait for kyungsoo

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

**kyungsoo**  
Hi, guys.

 **baekhyun**  
lmaoooooooo

 **jongdae**  
lolololololololol  
kyungsoo man

 **chanyeol**  
just use dictation or something  
it’ll be faster to use

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

**minseok**  
so **@kim junmyeon** why did you want us all online

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

**junmyeon**  
i have some big news i want to share with you all

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

**yixing**  
this is so exciting!!

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

**baekhyun**  
should we do a drum roll  
dudududududuudududu

 **chanyeol**  
hit you with that ddu du ddudu du

 **jongdae**  
boooooooooo

 **minseok**  
lame

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

**jongdae**  
BOOOOO  
GET OFF THE STAGE

 **baekhyun**  
someone take **@pcy** ’s phone off him

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

**minseok**  
you were saying **@kim junmyeon**

 **junmyeon**  
yes as i was saying

 **jongin**  
should we wait for kyungsoo?

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

**baekhyun**  
its okay **@dks** can catch up after

 **minseok**  
yeah

 **junmyeon**  
alright just  
everyone stop typing  
except you **@kyungsoo ♡**

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

**jongdae**  
so what’s the news???

 **junmyeon**  
we’ve......  
.....been.....

 **chanyeol**  
invited to close out the winter olympics??  
oh wait we’ve done that already

 **jongdae**  
bOOOOOO

 **baekhyun**  
BOOOOOOO

 **jongin**  
that was kinda funny

 **sehun**  
it really wasn’t **@88**

 **minseok**  
booooooo

 **yixing**  
lol it was funny

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

**kyungsoo**  
What’s dictation?

 **baekhyun**  
loooooool  
omg  
**@dks** being so late to everything is so funny

 **jongdae**  
LOLOLOL

 **minseok**  
**@doh kyungsoo** really be struggling  
someone save him  
not you **@park chanyeol**  
you’ll just get your phone thrown at you

 **jongdae**  
or out the window

 **baekhyun**  
loooool

 **junmyeon**  
guys can we just!!!!  
**@kyungsoo ♡** you don’t need to engage in the chat  
just make sure you keep up with reading tho

 **chanyeol**  
if he can even do that

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

_[chanyeol has left the chat.]_

**minseok**  
????

 **yixing**  
????  
what happened 

**junmyeon**  
why did chanyeol leave?

 **baekhyun**  
lololololol

 **junmyeon**  
wait  
let me add him again

_[park chanyeol has been added to the chat.]_

**yixing**  
what happened **@my bro chanyeol**

 **chanyeol**  
who was it  
who kicked me out  
!!!!!!

 **baekhyun**  
lolololol

 **chanyeol**  
it was you wasn’t it  
you little shit

 **baekhyun**  
it wasn’t  
i swear!

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

**sehun**  
lolol  
who was it

 **jongin**  
it wasn’t me

 **minseok**  
not me

 **sehun**  
it wasn’t me either btw

 **yixing**  
it was not me **@my bro chanyeol**

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

**jongin**  
i don’t think it was kyungsoo

 **junmyeon**  
it doesn’t matter who it was  
let’s just stop  
okay??

 **minseok**  
agreed  
doubt it was ksoo

 **baekhyun**  
someone is being awfully quiet  
side eyes **@kjd**

 **chanyeol**  
it was **@dae** wasn’t it

 **jongdae**  
LOOOOOOL  
LOOOOOOL  
LOOOOOOOL

 **baekhyun**  
aSDFGHHJKL LOL  
good one

_[jongdae has left the chat.]_  
_[baekhyun has left the chat.]_

**yixing**  
???

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

kyungsoo  
Okay, **@Kim Junmyeon**.

 **junmyeon**  
that was you wasn’t it **@chanyeol ♡** ???

chanyeol  
they did it to me first!!!!

 **junmyeon**  
can we stop kicking ppl out of the chat please???

_[junmyeon has left the chat.]_

**sehun**  
LOLOLOLOL  
who was that  
was that you **@61**

 **jongin**  
he’s gonna be pissed you know

 **yixing**  
????

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_  
_[kyungsoo has left the chat.]_

**chanyeol**  
omg  
that wasn’t me  
omg  
i kicked out baekhyun and jongdae  
and junmyeon  
but not ksoo  
omg

 **minseok**  
guys can we stop kicking people out  
what are 5 years old??

 **yixing**  
why did everyone leave

_[junmyeon has been added to the chat.]_

**junmyeon**  
seriously guys  
whoever it was... im disappointed in you

 **sehun**  
it was **@61** btw  
and someone should add the others

 **chanyeol**  
**@oh** you snitch!

 **junmyeon**  
kyungsoo left???  
or did someone kick him out

 **chanyeol**  
idk but it wasn’t me

 **jongin**  
i didn’t do anything

 **minseok**  
let’s just add them back in

_[baekhyun has been added to the chat.]  
[jongdae has been added to the chat.]  
[kyungsoo has been added to the chat.]_

**junmyeon**  
is that everyone now????

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

**baekhyun**  
who tf kicked me out  
it was **@pcy** wasn't it

 **jongdae**  
ofc it was  
who else could it have been

 **baekhyun**  
oh shit  
why was kyungsoo booted

 **jongin**  
no one knows

 **jongdae**  
**@chanyeol** you done messed up

 **chanyeol**  
it wasn't me i swear  
**@ksoo** it wasnt me i swear

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

**baekhyun**  
lowkey glad i was out of the chat so ksoo knows it couldn't have been me

 **jongdae**  
same  
lol  
high fives **@baekhyun**

 **baekhyun**  
**@kjd** high fives

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

**jongin**  
okay so who was it

 **junmyeon**  
does it matter????

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

**yixing**  
i gotta go soon guys

 **sehun**  
yeah what even was the point of this **@01**???

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

**junmyeon**  
if you guys actually stopped messing around

 **minseok**  
okay everyone let's behave now

 **junmyeon**  
thank you **@minseok ♡**

_[junmyeon has left the chat.]_

**minseok**  
seriously guys???

_[minseok has left the chat.]_

**yixing**  
??

_[yixing has left the chat.]_

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

_[junmyeon has been added to the chat.]_

**junmyeon**  
istg if whoever is kicking doesn't stop

_[junmyeon has left the chat.]_

**baekhyun**  
looool is this your doing **@pcy**

_[baekhyun has left the chat.]_

**jongin**  
what’s going on???

_[jongin has left the chat.]_

**sehun**  
no one type anything!!!

_[sehun has left the chat.]_

_[jongin has been added to the chat.]  
[yixing has been added to the chat.]  
[minseok has been added to the chat.]  
[baekhyun has been added to the chat.]  
[sehun has been added to the chat.]  
[junmyeon has been added to the chat.]_

**junmyeon**  
all i wanted to do was let you guys know  
that i bought a new house  
and wanted to invite you all for a housewarming  
but you ruined it  
all of you  
i’m done

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

**minseok**  
see!!!! you guys are too much  
sorry **@kim junmyeon**

 **yixing**  
we should all apologise to our great leader **@my bro junmyeon**

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

**jongdae**  
we’ll be happy to visit your new place **@junmyeon**

 **baekhyun**  
yeah do you want us to get you anything

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

**baekhyun**  
chanyeol will get it it

 **jongdae**  
chanyeol will get it it

 **baekhyun**  
loooool

 **jongdae**  
LOLOL

 **jongin**  
lol

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

**junmyeon**  
anyway that's it  
that's the news  
**@yixing ♡** you can go now  
thanks for making time for us

 **jongin**  
thanks yixing

 **baekhyun**  
thanks **@zyx**  
miss you!

 **sehun**  
**@10** stay safe

 **minseok**  
**@zhang yixing** next time you're here you can also check out my new place

 **yixing**  
thanks guys  
i miss you all so much

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

**chanyeol**  
we love you dude

 **yixing**  
i can't wait for us to all be together soon

 **jongdae**  
same! make sure you're sleeping okay

 **yixing**  
you guys too  
okay  
bye everyone  
take care!

 **chanyeol**  
peace

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

**sehun**  
so was there anything else  
or was that it?

 **junmyeon**  
that's it  
you guys can go back to doing whatever now  
bye

 **baekhyun**  
**@pcy** was prolly jerking off to some furry pron

 **jongdae**  
lololol

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

**jongin**  
lol  
do you actually??

 **chanyeol**  
i don't!!

 **jongdae**  
he does  
he's lying

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

**minseok**  
okay i'm out too guys  
bye

 **baekhyun**  
see ya

 **jongdae**  
bye

 **sehun**  
me too  
byeeee

 **chanyeol**  
laters

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

**jongin**  
is everyone going?

 **baekhyun**  
yeah i think so

 **jongdae**  
i'm heading off too  
bye guys  
stay safe

 **jongin**  
okay bye

 **baekhyun**  
wait before you go  
was it you kicking everyone out?

 **chanyeol**  
yeah was it??  
bc it wasn't me

 **jongdae**  
nope not me

 **jongin**  
then who was it?

 **jongdae**  
but i was the one who added everyone back in

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

**baekhyun**  
so it must have been **@pcy**

 **chanyeol**  
it wasn't me!  
i swear

 **jongin**  
do you think ppl just left the gc themselves?

 **baekhyun**  
well i didn't  
did you?

 **jongin**  
no...

 **chanyeol**  
honestly tho it wasn’t me

 **baekhyun**  
guess we’ll never know

 **jongin**  
yeah  
weird

 **baekhyun**  
seeing as everyone else has bounced  
i’ll be going too  
byeee

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

**jongin**  
yeah same  
bye you guys

 **chanyeol**  
if everyone else is going  
then i’ll go too  
bye

 **jongin**  
bye

 **kyungsoo**  
Hey, sorrry. I left by mistake and I think I kept pressing the wrong buttons.

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

_[kyungsoo is typing...]_

**kyungsoo**  
Bye, everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> so..... i’m back for a throwback oldskool carpesoo chatfic bc my dear friend, gina, asked me to write her one for her bday. it may be three months late but better late than never, amirite?
> 
> happy belated birthday! i hope you enjoy this really short and really stupid mess of a fic.
> 
> (wanna know what i get up when i’m not writing fic? you can find me [here.)](https://dinomight.carrd.co/)


End file.
